The present invention relates to the improvement of direct current-to-direct current (DC-DC) converters.
A self-excited DC-DC converter of the prior art is structured by connecting a voltage converting circuit having a feedback loop to a DC power source (dry battery). If the feedback value of the voltage converting circuit is insufficient, this structure will be susceptible to fluctuations in output voltage in response to even slight variations in input voltage. For this reason, a constant-voltage circuit is usually inserted between the dry battery and the voltage converting circuit. The insertion of this constant-voltage circuit, though contributing to the stabilization of the output voltage, has the disadvantage of lowering the conversion efficiency of the converter.